<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pancakes do make the best snack by magi_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353123">pancakes do make the best snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magi_bee/pseuds/magi_bee'>magi_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, harry having a hero complex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magi_bee/pseuds/magi_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is stood up on Valentine's Day, and saved by the one and only Golden Boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pancakes do make the best snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was minding his own business in the eighth year common room, as he did most nights. He was reading his book in his favorite chair by the fire, expecting no one to bother him. This was all ruined though, when some Ravenclaw he couldn’t remember the name of, had asked him if he would like to go to Hogsmeade with him for Valentine’s Day. That was Saturday, three days from now, and Draco didn’t think anybody would ask him, let alone gather the courage to go near him. He reluctantly agreed, not really caring for why he had asked him out, more just happy that he had someone to be with. <em> I should probably learn his name, </em> thought Draco, as he walked back to his room.</p><p>As he was going back, he saw the Golden Boy and two of his friends, laughing together, having a good time. Draco longed to have people around him that enjoyed his presence, but Pansy and Blaise had left for France with their families after the war ended. He saw them every so often, but not enough to fill the void in him. It wasn’t like they were ever really close, anyway. They could never be as close as the Gryffindor trio.</p><p>“Hey, Malfoy! Have you got plans for this weekend yet?” asked Harry, walking towards the blond.</p><p>“I don’t know why that would be any of your business, Potter. My social life has nothing to do with yours.” Draco and Harry had a sort of odd relationship recently. After Harry had spoken at his trial and gotten him the change to attend Hogwarts one final year, they had stopped throwing hexes and had more civilized conversations. Nothing much, just a hello here and there or questions about assignments.</p><p>Harry decided not to respond, instead turning back around to continue his previous conversation with the other Gryffindors. Draco returned to his room, trying to forget about the words exchanged in the hallway. Why would Harry want to know about his plans for this weekend? Was he aware of the holiday coming up? It didn’t matter, no, as he was with the Weasley girl, right? Draco laid in bed, waiting for sleep to come over him, ignoring his feelings for the saviour that had been slowly resurfacing since the beginning of the year.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Saturday could not have come any slower. Draco was slowly dreading his decision to go with this Ravenclaw boy, who he had still not learnt the name of. The boy kept giving him glances in class, and sending him little notes that said how excited he was. None of this really made sense to Draco, since the boy had never shown any interest in him before. All Draco had been able to think about was why Harry had wanted to know his plans. Was he planning on asking Draco out? That just didn’t make sense to him. He didn’t want to give himself false hope that his long-time crush was suddenly reciprocated. </p><p>Their date had been planned for Saturday afternoon, around 3pm. Draco went into the common room at 2:55, choosing to sit by the fire and wait for the Ravenclaw to meet him. He watched people go in and out of the common room, seeing different eighth years and their younger friends having fun and going out. When Draco had counted six other couples leaving the room, he cast a quick tempus to check the time. <em> 7:37 pm. </em>He hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed, letting his mind wander while he watched his classmates. This was only a little bit upsetting to Draco, he had a slight feeling that this would have been a set up to make a fool of the death eater once again. He sighed as he stood up, getting ready to go back to his room without food  for a nap. As he was walking down, Harry had walked out of his own room, dressed in a nice green jumper and black muggle jeans. </p><p>“Going out with the Weaslette I assume, Potter?” asked Draco, unsure of why he wanted to know where he was going, or why he even said anything at all.</p><p>“No Malfoy, I was thinking about going down to the quidditch pitch for some flying. Care to join? Or have you got something better to do with your time?” replied Harry.</p><p>“No, it seems the plans I had fell through. I guess I could join you, if you are down for a seeker’s match?” At this point, Draco was sure Harry had not known today’s date, and didn’t think of the consequences of being seen on the day for romance with him.</p><p>“Actually, I may have a better idea. Care to join me to the kitchens?”</p><p>“Are you planning on poisoning me?”</p><p>“No, Malfoy, do you not trust me?” said Harry, almost nervously. </p><p>Draco chose to not respond, instead walking out of the common room with Harry following behind him, and slowly heading towards the kitchens. They walked in silence, though it was clear that Harry was trying to figure out something to say. Draco watched him as he fidgeted with the stray strings on his sweater, wanting to just grab his hand to stop him. He couldn’t do that though, of course, since he was unsure whether or not he was even friends with Harry. They had to be, they would talk in classes and in halls, and Harry was willing to be seen in public with him, so they had to be friends by now, right?</p><p>“Spit it out Potter,” said Draco, tired of watching him sneak glances and fidget with his clothing.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, Malfoy.” replied Harry, making sure to look anywhere but Draco right now. “I have nothing to say right now, just on my way to the kitchens to make an amazing dinner for my friend.” There was that word again, <em> friend. </em></p><p>“You think I would know you well enough by now to know you clearly have something to say. I didn’t spend 6 years of my life watching you across the great hall for it to result in nothing.” Draco said, immediately regretting it afterwards realizing what he had admitted to.</p><p>“Oh really, Malfoy? You watched me for six years, yeah?” Harry was finally looking towards Draco, trying to attempt a smirk but failing. “Of course, I already knew that, you know. I kind of did the same thing to you. Am I allowed to ask you why, though?”</p><p>“You’re getting awfully close to the friendship line there, Potter, wouldn’t want to cross that now would you?” They were nearing the kitchens, and Draco was starting to hope they were nearing the end of this conversation topic. He didn’t need to reveal to his supposed rival that he really just wanted to be his friend.</p><p>“Are we not friends? I was hoping we could be.” They entered the kitchens, passing by the house elves preparing for the Valentine’s feast. Harry led them to a small area in the back, where they could work on their own food.</p><p>“After all this time? You know, Potter, all I ever wanted was to be your friend.” Green eyes met grey at these words, and Draco suddenly realised how hard it was for him to hide his true feelings right now. It felt as if his world was crashing down, just because of a dumb, messy haired boy looking him in the eyes. </p><p>“Really? I couldn’t tell with all those taunts and hexes thrown at me. But I’ll believe you. Let’s make pancakes.” Harry turned away, grabbing random pans and ingredients that Draco knew nothing about. He had never made pancakes, and probably only ate them once or twice when he was younger. “Are you going to just continue staring at me or help me?”</p><p>“I know nothing about whatever you are doing. When did you learn to cook? Never seemed like something you would do.” </p><p>“Careful, Malfoy, you might be crossing the friendship line with that one. Are you sure you want to do that?” Harry teased, glancing at Draco through the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Wow, very funny. If you won’t answer the question, then at least tell me what to do to help.” Draco rolled up his sleeves, seeing Harry glance down quickly at his dark mark. Draco expected him to say something about it, but Harry simply looked away to explain how the batter was made.</p><p>They worked in silence for the next few minutes, with occasional insults at how the other was pouring or stirring. It was a comfortable silence, something that the two boys didn’t get often, with catching up on schoolwork and constantly being asked about their experience in the war. For Harry, these were always positive conversations, people simply wanting to know how the ‘Golden Boy’ was doing, but for Draco, it never went as well. Draco was sure Harry knew the things people said about him, for being on the wrong side of the war and all. It was slowly getting better, nearing the end of the school year anyway, so Draco just kept ignoring them and keeping to himself.</p><p>“Hey Malfoy, I was wondering. What plans did you have before I came and rescued you from sulking?” Harry asked nervously, that seeming to be a recurring theme of the night.</p><p>“Some Ravenclaw had asked me out. Never showed, of course, just another trick on the death eater,” replied Draco, slowly stirring the batter together in his bowl. “Just the usual though, really. And for the record, I was not <em> sulking. </em>”</p><p>“Of course! How could I forget! Malfoys don’t sulk,” Harry said with a blinding smile that made Draco’s insides feel like they were being stirred instead. “They just sit and stare off into the distance, like a princess waiting for her saviour prince to come by.”</p><p>“Are you calling yourself a prince? That hero complex must really be getting to your head now.” This was easy for Draco, the quick replies and jabs at one another. For once, coming back to Hogwarts had truly felt like coming home, since the two’s rivalry was finally something normal in his life again. </p><p>“Very funny. We’re going to start cooking these in this pan,” Harry pulled out a frying pan from a near cupboard, then poured a small bit of batter into it, forming a circular shape.</p><p>“How will you know it isn’t burning?” Draco was very confused as to how cooking really worked in general, as he had been fed by house elves for most of his life.</p><p>“Well you just watch it, I guess. Just a few minutes will do, then we will check to see if it’s ready to flip.” Harry replied as he was staring at the forming pancake.</p><p>“So you just have to not be distracted, then?” Draco saw this as an opportunity to mess with Harry, so of course he was going to take it.</p><p>“Well, I suppose.”</p><p>“Interesting. So tell me, do people usually chase after you for your awful hairstyle, or is it the glasses frames you’ve had your whole life?”</p><p>“People don’t chase after me, Malfoy.” Harry could see that Draco wanted to get Harry’s attention away from the pan, but he was determined not to mess up the first one. “You know, they always say the first pancake is always the worst to come out, but I don’t believe it. Stop doing that.” Draco was twirling his wand, making little drawings of Harry in the air.</p><p>“Stop doing what? People do chase after you. Did you not see that sixth year Ravenclaw try to slip you a love potion the other day?” Harry’s attention had fully shifted to Draco.</p><p>“Stop being an arse. Girls try to give me love potions all the time, I’ve just learned how to notice it.” There was a slight burning smell coming from the pan, which Harry had not seemed to notice. “Why have you noticed them trying to give me things? Sounds like someone’s jealous.”</p><p>“Why yes, I’m so jealous of all the attention and girls trying to get in your pants, Potter. Do you smell that? Or are you that easy to distract? It’s a wonder you haven’t had any love potions yet, I would think those have been at an all time high recently, Valentine’s Day and all.” Draco was worried about what Harry would say about it being Valentine’s Day, but it seemed he stopped listening after he noticed his pancake burning.</p><p>“You git! You made me burn my pancake!” He flipped it over, showing a slightly brown, but mostly black pancake.</p><p>“And what are you going to do about it, fight me?” Draco smirked.</p><p>“No, sadly I have a rule against fighting children.” </p><p>“I am not a child!” They were slowly getting closer to each other with every remark, with Draco’s face heating up. He blamed it on the warm stove top next to them.</p><p>“You do seem to act like it sometimes. But I guess I can let it slide, since you’re kinda cute.” Harry turned away from Draco, noticing how close they had gotten, going to plate his slightly burned pancake. Draco did not know how to respond, the Golden Boy, <em> Harry Potter </em>, the one who he has been crushing on since fourth year, called him cute? No, he must have misheard him. He wouldn’t call Draco cute, he isn’t even into guys. Harry noticed Draco wasn’t going to reply, so he decided to just confirm Draco’s belief that the Chosen One might be into blokes.</p><p>“Yes, you heard me right. You look like a fish, with your mouth gaping. Not so cute anymore.” </p><p>“You’re one to talk, your hair looks like you’ve just been out flying,” Draco stopped mid sentence. This was not happening right now, was it? “Are we fucking <em> flirting? </em>”</p><p>“Well, I would say I’ve been trying to for a while now, but yes thank you for finally noticing.” Harry looked very amused with himself.</p><p>“What do you mean by trying to? When have you once tried to flirt with me. I thought you were supposed to be the oblivious one!” </p><p>“Okay, maybe my attempts weren’t so good, I’ll admit that. Your pancake is burning.” Draco quickly flipped said pancake, while trying to think of anything else to talk about in this situation. Here he was, in a kitchen at half nine at night, flirting with the Savior.</p><p>“Do you know what today is, Potter?”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I said. Potter.” Harry feigned annoyance, rolling his eyes but smiling after.</p><p>“I am aware of today’s date, <em> Draco. </em>” Hearing his name from Harry’s mouth was something he had never realized he wanted to hear before. It gave him this weird feeling in his stomach, which he chose to ignore for now. “Am I a better date than whoever stood you up?”</p><p>“Who said anything about this being a date?” Draco focused on making his pancakes, almost out of batter. He could see Harry out of the corner of his eye trying to pour his batter in some shape, almost as if trying to make art. It was a few minutes later that Harry had turned back to Draco, holding some poor attempt at a pancake rose on his spatula.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy, would you do me the honors of making this already pretty much a date into a real date?” Harry was blushing, and Draco found the whole image quite adorable. He took the misshapen flower from Harry, and took a bite out of what seemed to be the stem. He acted as if he was judging his answer based on how it tasted, and to be honest, it wasn’t half bad.</p><p>“I suppose, <em> Harry Potter </em>, this could be a date. This pancake isn’t even awful like I expected.”</p><p>“My cooking is quite excellent, thank you. I did cook for my muggle relatives when I was younger.”</p><p>“There it is! The answer to the question that crosses the friendship line. But did they really make you cook for them? That’s awful, we had house elves do our cooking.” They were piling their pancakes onto plates, and Harry started to top his with whatever sugar he could find in the large kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, well, not all of us grew up with wizards, or even knowing about magic. I think we crossed that friendship line when we said this was a date.” </p><p>“Well, I suppose so. This is our first date, I think this should be a little fancier.” Draco pulled his wand back out and covered a nearby table with a cloth and some candles, dimming all the other lights in the kitchen, ignoring the elves annoyance.</p><p>“First date? Does this imply there will be a second?” replied Harry, smiling as he set his plate down and sitting across from Draco.</p><p>“I would like that, if that’s okay with you. I do quite like you, if you hadn’t noticed. Or should I give you a love potion? Would that help?” This made Harry laugh, a sound that amused Draco. He felt so happy to finally be the one making Harry laugh, especially after not seeing him do so as often since the war.</p><p>“I think I would like that too. I would prefer you didn’t slip me a love potion though, that might make me change my mind.” They continued to eat their messy pancakes, occasionally making a joke or saying a meaningless insult. The night had been going very well overall, both boys having the most fun they had had in months.</p><p>When they finished, they cleaned up their mess so it wasn’t as much work for the elves, Harry muttering something about Hermione and ‘stew’? Draco couldn’t really tell. They started to make their way towards the eighth year common room, and Draco once again wanted to reach out and take Harry’s hand in his own. Now knowing that they were in fact friends, and could possibly become more very soon, he acted on impulse and laced his fingers through Harry’s. Harry just squeezed back firmly, shooting him a smile that melted him. </p><p>“This night ended up much better than I thought it would. Thank you, Harry.” </p><p>“My pleasure, of course, I am your prince in shining armor, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I am not calling you that.” Draco was laughing as they entered the common room, something he had almost forgotten he could do. They were outside of Draco's room, as it had been closer to the entrance, and Harry looked unsure of what to do next. They were looking at each other, processing the night's events. It was really all of a sudden, that Draco decided to lean the few inches forward and connect his lips to Harry's. It was an immediate burst of fireworks in his chest, as Harry slowly kissed him back, almost pushing him up against the dorm door. This was the happiest either boy had felt in ages, finally getting what they had both wanted for so long, even if they were unknowing of it. When they finally broke apart, Harry was blushing hard and smiling wide. </p><p>“Holy shit, how did I not notice I’m in love with you,” he said, in a state of shock from the kiss that had just occurred. He didn’t notice he had said it, until he saw Draco’s features freeze up slightly. “Wait, that was way too forward. I’m sorry Draco, I should not have said that, if I made you uncomfortable I will go, we can forget the second date, I-”</p><p>He was cut off by Draco kissing him again, this time rougher and more sure. Draco’s hands slid into his unruly hair, and he reacted by wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. This kiss was much better than the first one had gone, and neither one wanted it to end. They were lucky it was late, and no one was in the corridor to see them. Harry almost wanted to ask to spend the night with Draco, but not wanted to push too far again and ruin the night.</p><p>“You’re an idiot Gryffindork, you know that Harry?” Draco was smiling at him as they broke apart, hands remaining on the other yearning for warmth. </p><p>“I have been known to do some stupid things from time to time. I don’t think this is one though.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t. You must be lucky that I love you too.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry looked shocked, like he shouldn’t be worthy of having anyone’s love.</p><p>“Yes, really. Now are we going to keep standing out here in the cold hallway, or do you want to come in and we can continue snogging, in my warm bed? Do I have to call you prince to get you to say yes?”</p><p>“Well of course, I must do any request the princess asks of her prince,” Harry was opening the door and picking up Draco, ignoring his yelps to put him down, and carried him to the bed. They were both too tired for much more, but they fell asleep together, feeling completely safe in the other’s arms.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and on this episode of bee doesn’t know how to end his works</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>